


I will always protect you

by Steph_karl23



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Major OOC, McHart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_karl23/pseuds/Steph_karl23
Summary: Diane is hurt by someone close to her and Kurt is upset and wants to protect her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I’m sorry if it is horrible. I know the is very very ooc. I love Will so don’t get the wrong message from this fic. Thanks to my wonderful betas. You were amazing and I owe you so much l. Anyways on to the story!!

Diane was scared. She could not believe that Will had actually hit her. They were arguing and then he hit her in the face. She didn’t think there was a bruise though so she was going to try and hide it from Kurt.

The whole drive home she fought back tears. Diane knew she had to get control over herself. She desperately hoped that Kurt would not be able to see that she was upset. Kurt would definitely want to hurt Will for hurting her. 

Diane arrived home,took a deep breath and went inside. She found Kurt in their kitchen cooking dinner. Kurt looked up at Diane with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. “What the hell happened to your face” Kurt hissed. “Nothing happened” Diane mumbled. “Bullshit. Don’t you dare lie to me Diane. Did someone hit you” Kurt questioned while glaring at her. 

It was obvious that he was pissed by the glare he was giving her. In Diane’s frightened state she could not tell if he was pissed at her or the thought of someone hurting her. “ I fell” Diane whispered weakly looking away from his glare. It was written all over Kurt’s face by the way his brow was furrowed that he did not believe her. “Don’t lie to me Diane.” Kurt repeated getting angrier by the second . Diane gulped nervously, twirling her wedding ring around her finger. “Me and Will were arguing and then he hit me, but I’m ok Kurt don’t worry”. She managed to whisper. “He hit you” Kurt roared, clenching his fists. Diane started to tremble. 

She was scared of how angry Kurt had become. It reminded her of early when Will had become angry and hit her. “Where the hell is he?” Kurt yelled moving towards the door. Stuttering Diane said “I don’t know.” She watched his steps towards the door falter. “Tell me where Will is right now, Diane.” Kurt demanded moving closer to her. 

As he approached her, Diane started to panic and also started crying. In between sobs Diane managed to stammer out “Please, I am sorry I don’t know here he is. Please don’t hurt me! I am so sorry” Kurt eyes widened slightly. He was horrified by Diane’s pleas. Kurt would never even dream of hurting her but he had gotten so angry that he had scared Diane. He felt horrible for making her cry. 

Kurt slowly reached for her whispering “Ssh. It’s ok sweetheart. I’m not mad at you. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s ok. Please don’t cry baby. I’m not going to hurt you”. Diane slowly backed away from him. It broke Kurt’s heart to see her so afraid. Diane’s tears brought tears to his own eyes. He was torn. He wanted to stay and comfort Diane because he had never seen her such a scared look in her eyes before but he also wanted to go and hurt Will Gardner. No one got away with hurting his wife. Kurt decided to try and comfort his wife until she calmed down a little and then he would find Will. 

Kurt decided to try once more to approach her. Diane did not take a step back but did slide down onto the floor. She buried her head in her hands her sobs becoming stronger. Kurt heart was breaking. It hurt his heart to see the most important person in his life so upset and scared. As soon as he was able to calm her down he was going to kill Will Gardner, he didn’t even care that Diane would get mad at him. 

He slowly slid down onto the ground next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel that she was trembling badly, so he wrapped his arms even tighter around her. He felt a few tears fall down his face. Diane let him hold her and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Kurt could feel her tiny hands clutching the collar of his shirt tightly. Kurt picked her up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and decided to hold her all night and he would deal with Will the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some McHart domesticity before Kurt confronts Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy chapter 2!!! A huge thanks to my betas. You guys are the best. 😘😘😘

Kurt woke up the next morning and looked down to the woman snoring softly, that had ended up on top of him during the night. She looks beautiful he thought. Thinking back to the night before, Kurt’s jaw clenched. Today he would make Diane tell him exactly what happened and then he will confront Will. 

Kurt was brought from his thoughts when he felt Diane shift slightly. He looked down at her and was able to see the moment she opened her eyes. Her blue eyes had so much sadness in them that it made his heart hurt. Kurt moved to sit the both of them up against the headboard. Seeing the bruise on her left cheek made him remember that he needed to find Will soon.

“Kurt I know I have work today but I’m scared to go.” Diane whispered pulling Kurt from his thoughts. This made Kurt even angrier but he knew he had to keep his anger in check around her, so he did not scare her like he did the night before. “I’ll come with you to work and sit with you the whole day. If a client comes in I’ll go and sit right outside of your office. I will not leave you alone at all. I promise.” Kurt said sternly leaving no room for argument. “Ok” Diane said quietly, getting up and going to the bathroom to start her day. 

Kurt also got up to start his day. He went into the kitchen to start the coffee for them. When he was done he walked into the bathroom to see Diane in the shower. He decided to join her so he got in and started to help her wash her hair. It was his way to make up for scaring her last night. After her hair was washed he washed her body too. 

When he was done she turned to him with a smile. Wordlessly she started to wash his hair. Kurt was happy just to look at her beautiful body. The way the water poured over her. How her eyes sparkled with her smile. He loved her so much. After she had washed his hair and body they both got out, dried each other off. They got dressed and he helped her zip up her dress. Hand in hand they walked into the kitchen to drink the coffee he made for them. 

When they got settled he asked the question that he has wanted the answer to since she got home the previous night “Diane what were you and Will arguing about last night” Diane looked down before answering “He has a case that he is going to have to go to New York for. The client has told him that he killed his wife. He needs a ballistics expert for the case and he asked me if I could persuade you to take the case even though he was guilty. I told him that I was not going to try because those were your beliefs and I admire you for them. He got mad and started to scream at me. I tried to calmly explain, but he hit me to shut me up. I backed away from him and as soon as I out of his office I ran to mine, got my things and drove home.” She was still not looking at him fearing his reaction. 

Kurt was angry about had happened but he wanted to make sure she knew that he was not mad at her. Kurt went to her and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry darling” he whispered into her ear. Kurt leaned down to touch his forehead to hers. When there eyes met all he could see was trust in her eyes. He knew she trusted him to protect her. 

After just standing there holding onto one another Kurt let go of her saying “We should get going if you want to get to work on time.” Diane smiled at him and said “ Ok, let’s go. Can we take your truck?” “Of course” Kurt replied and grabbed Diane’s hand and lead her to the car. Once they were settled, we started towards her office. He knew that today was not going to be a good day but he was going to be there for Diane in whatever way she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I will get the next one up as soon as I can

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if you want me to continue it comment below and if you hated it I’m sorry.


End file.
